


Romancing

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's reading material is...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing

"I cannot believe the idiocy of these people!" Rodney ranted, pounding on his laptop.

"Your lips beckon me to come closer," John murmured from the bed.

"I leave Jennings alone for one day and he almost blew up his lab."

"Your eyes are pools of effervescent indigo," John continued.

"And don't even get me started on Delaney!"

"My beautiful lover! Take me now!" John yelled out.

That finally grabbed Rodney's attention. He spun around in his chair, peering at John. "What are you ranting about over there? And what are you reading?"

John shyly looked up from the book he was holding. "Umm..."

Rodney stormed over, grabbing the book from his hands and looking at the cover. "A romance novel? You're reading a romance novel?!"

"It was Miko's. She left it in your lab and..." John started blushing.

"And you decided it was good reading? What the hell? You can't be that much of a girl."

"It's inspirational," John said, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, you're so mature," Rodney replied, throwing the book on the floor before crawling on top of John. "And if I need some two-bit romance novel to give me inspiration, I'm definitely doing something wrong."

John smiled, grabbing a quick kiss. "Take me, stud."


End file.
